


An Angel's Thanksgiving

by Lopithecus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never had a Thanksgiving, so Dean is determined to give him one. A Supernatural Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during season 5.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or the characters. All of them belong to their rightful owner.
> 
> Originally Posted on Fanfiction.net on: Nov 22, 2012

“What do you mean you’ve never celebrated Thanksgiving?” Dean asks the stoic angel. He’s looking at the blue eyed, clueless looking vessel with mischievous intent.

 

Castiel darts his eyes from Dean to Sam and back to Dean, rubbing the side of his neck in embarrassment. “I’m an angel, Dean; there was no need to celebrate the giving of thanks.”

 

Dean chuckles with an amused smile. “It’s called Thanksgiving Cas.” Dean places a calloused hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “It’s celebrating the pilgrims first Thanksgiving.”

 

“It’s also giving thanks to God.” Sam points out from his spot at the table, laptop wide open and on a website for their case.

 

Dean shrugs at Castiel’s confused look. “Yeah, well, I think we should skip that part this year.”

 

“Dean,” Sam huffs. “when was the last time we celebrated Thanksgiving?”

 

Dean looks to the ceiling in thought and ignores his brother’s head shake. He then looks to the angel who is still looking lost. Dean lets out a short chuckle again. “It doesn’t matter; all that does matter is that I’m going to give you your first Thanksgiving, Cas.”

 

The angel’s eyebrows scrunch and he tilts his head, Dean knowing before he even says anything what is coming. “I don’t understand.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes and sighs. “You don’t need to, just let me handle it.” Dean walks to his jacket and puts it on, grabbing the keys to his baby. “I’ll be back Sammy.” Dean nods to the angel before leaving.

 

Now Dean isn’t stupid, he knows he can’t just go out and buy a turkey with nothing to cook it with, so he’ll have to improvise. He drives around, relishing in the purr that his baby gives, until he finds a KFC. He thinks for a little while and then decides to not get anything from there. He sits there, thinking of what he could get that they could easily have but also make it special to his special angel.

 

He drives to a Hannaford, parking in a space that looks safe enough, and exits the Impala. He walks in through the front, immediately bombarded by produce. Dean looks around, wondering where to start and starts to walk up and down the aisles. He soon decides that he’ll need a cart and goes back to the entrance and pulls one out of the clump. As he’s walking around he realizes that the cart that he has pulls to the right but he tries to ignore it only to not be able to. Getting frustrated with the cart he goes and switches it out.

 

Checking to make sure this cart works okay, he starts over. He sighs, wishing Sam was there with him because, whether he wants to admit it or not, the sasquatch is much better at this than he is. He soon makes a decision to just get all frozen things and go and steal a microwave or something since their shady, crappy motel room doesn’t have one.

 

He picks up three trays of each thing; potatoes with corn, macaroni and cheese, some weird looking chicken with broccoli, and then he finds the whole chicken in one of the heating things. Its looks like a miniature turkey so he picks up three of those as well. Dean then makes his way to the beer. He grabs a six pack and places it gently in the cart, next to the weird chicken with broccoli. Dean then goes to the bakery where he finds the thing he definitely has to get.

 

He grabs one apple and one pumpkin pie. A cherry pie catches his eyes, however, so he stands there for ten minutes trying to decide which pie to switch it with until he just places it in the cart, making the conclusion to get all three. Looking over the contents in the cart, he pushes the cart to the checkout counters.

 

He enters a self checkout that had no line, most people probably with family by now, and scans all the food. Once he’s done, he places all the bags in the back seat of the Impala. As Dean is driving back to the motel he scopes the houses out until he finds one that looks like the people that live there aren’t home. Using the handy-dandy lock pick, he breaks in and makes a beeline to the kitchen. Spotting the microwave, he quickly unplugs it and carefully, without getting caught, carries it to the Impala, placing it in the back with the bags.

 

The microwave is the first thing he enters the motel with. “Dean, what the hell?” Sam asks.

 

Dean looks at his brother, noticing Castiel is nowhere in the room. “We needed something to heat things up with.”

 

“So you stole a microwave?” At Dean’s nod and childish smirk, Sam huffs, going to get the rest of the bags.

 

As Dean sets up the microwave and Sam comes into the motel with the bags and beer, he asks, “So, where’s Cas?”

 

Sam takes a breath. “I don’t know, God hunt I guess.” Dean nods, thinking this is good because then he can surprise the angel.

 

He shoves Sam aside as he looks through bags. “Can you put a few beers in the fridge, Sam?” He opens the potatoes first as his brother does what Dean told him.

 

While waiting for all the food to heat, Sam continues to look through the bags. “Dude, you went all out.”

 

Dean shrugs. “It’s the little dude’s first Thanksgiving; I want it to be special for him and for him to remember it.” Sam smiles at his brother. “What?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Sam begins. “Just, this isn’t like you.”

 

“Well, like you said, when was our last Thanksgiving? We’ve never had a regular Thanksgiving Sam, and I don’t know, I want this year to be different, especially if we have the apocalypse hanging over our heads.” Dean explains. “It’s not perfect but it’s better than skipping it.”

 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Sam agrees. “It’s nice of you to do this for Cas though.”

 

“He’s family and it’s not just for him Sammy,” Dean claims. “It’s for you too.” Dean smiles when he sees Sam smile at him.

 

“Thanks Dean.” Sam mutters, turning back to the food before the situation becomes too chick-flick like for Dean.

 

Dean pats his younger brother’s back. “You’re welcome Sammy.” Once all the food is set up Dean sits on the bed, head bowed, eyes shut, and hands clasped together. “Dear Castiel, well its Thanksgiving and Sammy and I would like to spend it with you… so… um, get your feathery ass down here and let’s eat.” Dean peaks an eye open and then both when he hears wings behind him.

 

He looks behind himself and up at the angel. “Hello Dean.” Castiel looks around Dean as he stands. “This is Thanksgiving?”

 

“Well not exactly.” Dean steps up to the angel and guides him to the table, hand on his shoulder. “Normally you have a turkey and a lot more food but we have potatoes and pie, which is what you normally have.”

 

“Where did you get the microwave?” Castiel looks to Dean in confusion.

 

“Uh… doesn’t matter… sit.” Dean points to the seat Castiel should take and the blue eyed vessel sits in the chair. Dean sits in his appropriate seat, Sam across from him. “Well, dig in Cas.”

 

“Dean,” Dean looks to the guy. “Why did you do this for me?”

 

Dean shoots him a smile. “It’s simple, I’m thankful for you… thankful that you’re part of my family.”

 

There’s a slight curve to the corner of the angel’s mouth and it makes Dean nod in satisfaction. He watches as Castiel takes a bite of the food and that smile widens. Dean then digs into his food, Sam doing the same.

 

It’s not a perfect meal or a perfect place and the apocalypse is closing in on them, but none of that matters. They’re alive and together, and if Dean is honest, that’s all that matters. He wouldn’t trade this time for anything if it means having his brother and best friend with him. All in all, though around them isn’t the greatest, right now it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
